


Don't Go

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, DBH, Daniel - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Short, fearful daniel, poor daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Imagine Daniel finally trusting you, but he can't let you go - he fears that you'll abandon him.





	Don't Go

Daniel didn’t know why he was acting the way he acted. If you were out of his sight for more than a minute, he began to feel uncomfortable - his artificial brain threw messages before his eyes saying “she has abandoned you”, “just like your previous owners” and his own voice began whispering things into his ears and he couldn’t stop it. “She has abandoned you, just like Emma.”

“Stop, please…” Daniel pleaded, but his anxiety got better of him at that moment. The words he feared began to echo in his ears.

_“Abandoned you, just like Emma…”_

_“Just like Emma…”_

_“Like Emma…”  
_

When it happened the first time, Daniel collapsed on the floor, holding his ears and screaming for the voices to go away, to stop, to leave him alone. That’s when you had come back home, and immediately throwing your shopping bags to the floor, not caring when your bag of fruits spread all around your home. You had rushed to Daniel, cupped his cheeks and Daniel just threw himself on you, sobbing in your shirt. You had never seen Daniel like that and it made you really worried.

As time went on, his anxiety attacks began to worsen. He couldn’t let you go take the trash alone, he had to accompany you even there. If he didn’t, you found him crying on your living room floor when you came back.

You knew you had to make him believe you wouldn’t ever abandon him, that you’d always be with him, but he must be alone sometimes.

When you had talked him about it over and over again, Daniel finally believed you - but his attacks didn’t believe you right away. It was going to be a long process of training Daniel to be home alone, and make his anxiety believe that you’d always come back.

But you knew Daniel is strong, and together you would succeed in it. Sooner or later.


End file.
